A Short Day With My Cute Faceless Wife
by Mumei Mu
Summary: It's a good day to spend some time with his wife, even if it's short day. You have no idea how much Naruto like to brag about his cute faceless wife. (One-shot short story)


**I present you one of the latest story, A Short Day With My Cute Faceless Wife! A Naruto x The Faceless Girl crossover short one-shot fanfic!**

**There is a manga called The Faceless Girl and it's pretty short but cute. This one-shot story is very very very short with only three 'sections'. Just fluff.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and The Faceless Girl!**

* * *

**A Short Day With My Cute Faceless Wife**

* * *

Naruto exit the bathroom as he dry his hair out with towel and he stop at the entrance of kitchen to peek inside. A busty woman stands in front of stove, making sunny eggs and he smirked impishly as he quietly sneak up on her while glancing up and down her appearance. The woman have glossy black hair in twin braids, pale-white skin and she wear a white dress. This person in front of Naruto is his wife of five years and he always brag about her almost all the time because she's very cute and loveable girl he ever meet, much to her joy and embarrassment. "Boo!" Naruto suddenly hugged her from behind with a whisper and his wife jump up flustering before her head turn around to face him, revealing to be a noppera-bo.

"…" The noppera-bo 'stare' at him for a moment before she rapidly swat his arm with blush as steam come out from her head.

"Sorry, Kiyoko, sorry." Naruto blocked her hits with laughter, "I can't resist it." His blushing wife crossed her arms with a childish stomp, "Sorry, sorry." He snickered before he suddenly kiss her then pull away as the wife's blush deepened, "Forgive me?" Kiyoko 'stare' at him for few moments before she timidly nod, "Great…" She held up one finger as if she was asking for one more and he chuckle lightly, "Sure." He kissed her again.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to spend the day with me in my office?" Naruto asked Kiyoko as soon as they walk into the Hokage's office and she nod few times while patting her bag, filled with books. "Alright, but believe me, it's going to be very boring because of all paperworks…" She 'stare' at him for a minute then shake her head wearily, "…Ok, ok, you caught me. I always left my clones to paperworks." He sit down at his desk with a light chuckle as his wife sit down on sofa, "But not today, I don't want my assistant to get pissed off at me again for slacking off." He muttered to himself, "Three days then I'll dump it off to my clones." His wife appears to overhear him by the sight of her sweatdrop.

"Naruto, are you in?" Sakura enter the office with stacking of paper, "Ah, here is…" She almost jump at the sight of the faceless woman until she realize her, "Oh, hello, Kiyoko. How are you?" The noppera-bo give her a wave with a happy nod and the pinkette look so confused.

"She said she's doing good." Naruto translated with a smile and his wife nod for confirmation.

"Oh, that's good…" The pinkette muttered, wonder how in world does the hokage can understand Kiyoko when it's hard to read her expression and she's very quiet for obvious reason. Imagine her and everyone's surprise and shock on the day he introduced them to his, at this time, girlfriend and no one know how they met in first place. Sakura vividly recall that Naruto said he met her at a yokai village during his three-years training trip and they have been staying in touch for years until she moved to Konoha to be close to Naruto. "Well, I'm going to manning the mission table." She gave Kiyoko a wave, "Bye, Kiyoko, I'll see you later for girl's night out on Friday." The faceless woman wave back with few nods and she start to read her book as soon as the pinkette left the office while Naruto start working on his paperwork. '…Wait, how can she read the book?!' Sakura asked herself bewilderingly.

* * *

"How was the book?" Naruto stretched his left arm out while his right hand holding Kiyoko's hand as they walk up the stairs to their apartment, they just had dinner at his favorite stand and it was getting late. Kiyoko sway her head sideways with shrugging shoulders, "Ok?" She nodded, "Ah, at least it's not boring like these stupid paperworks." He grumbled as his wife cover her lower face with shaking shoulders as if she was giggling, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He rolled his eyes with a light smirk as they enter their home and she power-walk to the bedroom.

The blonde tilt his head as he went to the living room to turn the television on to a random channel then sit down on sofa and he watch it for few minutes until his wife join him. She wear a black backless dress as she twirl it around then tilt her head at him with arms behind her back, "Wow, it really look good on you. You look very sexy." He said honestly with a whistle, causing his wife's face to turn bright red and Kiyoko suddenly sit on his laps while covering her face out of embarrassment. "Aw, don't be shy." Naruto pry her hands down gently with a light chuckle, "You're very cute and sexy. Make me want to…" His right hand trails down her stomach then under her skirt before she hold up hand to him with red face, "No?" She shook her head, "Then what is it?"

"…" Kiyoko poked her index fingers together timidly before she point to the clock then snap her fingers few times.

"…Oh, you want quickie?" Naruto guessed as she nodded rapidly, "Sure, we can do it and gently." He grinned widely, "After all, you're pregnant." Kiyoko blushed harder and she feel his hands snaking under her dress, one through the back of her dress toward her bust and another toward her panty. "Let me know when you're ready." He nibbled on her ear while tease her covered lower mouth and she wiggling with red face, her right hand reach out behind his head before they start to make out.

* * *

**And that end the story of SDWMCFW.**

**And that is a usual day for Naruto and his faceless wife, Kiyoko. Like I said before, that is a very very short one-shot story. I just want it out of my system. That's it.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
